


sir, he said

by Adenil



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Office Sex, Slight D/s Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 00:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adenil/pseuds/Adenil
Summary: Spock raised both eyebrows sarcastically. “Yes, sir.”[And then things got interesting.]





	sir, he said

**Author's Note:**

> On [ tumblr](http://adenil-umano.tumblr.com/post/162879508865/outerspacetrashprince-prompted-i-didnt-know): “I didn’t know you were a dom and when I called you Sir/Ma'am you almost jumped me”
> 
> The spiritual successor to: “Why, thank you... _Captain McCoy_.”

 

“Take this,” Leonard said, handing him the slide.

Spock took it, slightly miffed. “Perhaps I should conduct the procedure.”

Leonard paid him no mind. He was already fiddling with the magnetoscope, sliding a wafer-thin sample slice under the lens. He peered into it. “Just hold that a moment, ‘til I need it.”

With a frown, Spock held the slide in his two hands. Eventually, Leonard snapped at him and he handed it over, accepting the two slides Leonard gave him to hold next. He watched Leonard hunch over the lens and slowly spin the knob. Having nothing else to do, Spock took a moment to examine Leonard while he wasn’t looking.

Leonard was looking good today. He’d had enough rest the night before—Spock had seen to that, after forcibly cuddling Leonard until he gave up on trying to do more work. Truly Leonard was a master of hypocritically punishing himself with too much work. But today his shoulders were relaxed and his hair was neat. He looked rested. Spock found it pleasing when he looked like that.

Truthfully, he was finding himself growing more and more attached to Leonard’s looks. The mental traits, his personality, those had always been a draw for Spock. But until they started dating Spock had never considered Leonard’s physical attributes in any great detail. The first time they had slept together Spock had been surprised at how pleasing he found Leonard’s body. Leonard responded to his touch readily, although Spock still sensed he held some reservations during their intercourse. For his part, Spock had no such reservations. After their first time together had summarily obliterated any hesitancies he might harbor he had resolved to do anything Leonard required of him, so long as he could keep pleasing his lover.

Even if it meant handing Leonard slides in the science lab. He rolled his eyes, fond, as Leonard snapped his fingers for the next one.

Spock was feeling mischievous and so he made sure to touch their fingers as he handed off the next slide. Leonard licked his lips at the contact without looking away from the lens. Apparently, the act had been an unconscious response to Spock’s touch.

“You are certain you do not require my help?”

“It’s fine, I’ve got this.”

“We would proceed faster if—”

“You shush now. All I need is for you to stand there and look pretty. That’s an order.”

Spock raised both eyebrows sarcastically. “Yes, _sir._ ”

Leonard jerked. The air in the room seemed to shift, growing warmer as Leonard took in a shaky breath. Spock watched him, fascinated, as he gulped without once looking away from the lens. “...What was that?”

Spock was rapidly forming hypotheses and he decided to test one of them then. “I agreed to follow your order, sir.”

Again, Leonard twitched bodily at the honorific. He seemed to be breathing more heavily as he groused at Spock, “I’m not your commanding officer.”

“Would you like to?” Spock was breathing a little funny himself.

Leonard turned then to look at him, blue eyes wide with surprise. “What?” he asked, inelegant.

“Command me?”

Leonard gulped. He looked around furtively, biting his lips. Finally his gaze came back to settle on Spock like a physical weight. Heavy. Hot. His eyes swept over Spock, looking him up and down like he was on display. For his eyes only. “Spock we’re...in public.”

“Yes,” Spock agreed. His hands, folded behind his back, twitched with anticipation. “If you command me to bar the doors, I will do so.”

Leonard hitched in a breath. His gaze darkened and he turned to fully face Spock, leaning back against the workbench. “...You’re serious.”

Spock nodded.

“Jesus, what you do to me—okay.” He bit his lip, looking doubtful, and then said again, more firmly, “Okay. Spock, lock the doors.”

Spock nodded again. There was a cactus that grew near his home city that had great flowers that bobbled in the wind. He felt like that, with how much he was nodding. He hastened to the door and input his code as first officer, locking it soundly. Only the Captain would be able to open it. Hopefully he would not have reason to do so. Then, Spock turned and folded his hands behind his back again, waiting.

Leonard seemed to have grown more confident in the few seconds that had passed. “That’s good,” he purred, and Spock shivered at the praise. “Now come back over here.”

He strolled across the science lab and stopped in a loose parade rest a yard from Leonard. He kept his gaze steady, level, excited by the thrill of this new game they were playing and attempting to hide it.

Leonard licked his lips. “What would you like, Spock?”

“To please you, sir.”

That did it. The reaction was fascinating to watch. Leonard shook with delight at the word and stood up straight, eyes gleaming with a new kind of desire Spock had never seen in him before. Spock would gladly let Leonard order him around if it only meant he would look at him like _that_. Hungry. Longing.

“Kneel down.”

Spock instantly obeyed, folding his long limbs beneath him. He rested his hands on his thighs and looked up at Leonard. Leonard had never seemed so tall, so imposing. He had a different air about him.

He was still hesitant, however, testing the waters of this new thing as much as Spock was. “You’ll really do anything I tell you…” Carefully, slowly, Leonard reached out and touched his thumb to Spock’s lower lip, trailing over the sensitive skin.

Spock gazed up at him and attempted to contain his eagerness.

Leonard glanced at the door again, then back to Spock, looking nervous. He gulped, throat working, and then seemed to steel himself. “Open your mouth.”

Spock did so. He was surprised when Leonard didn’t do anything with him, but merely looked at him. He gazed up at Leonard with a question on his brow, mouth open, silently begging. He swallowed once, thickly. Leonard looked back, his own eyebrow cocked in amusement.

“Keep it like that.”

Spock suppressed a whine as Leonard stepped away from him, but he obeyed. He kept his mouth hanging open, swallowing the saliva that pooled on his tongue. It felt vulnerable to sit like this. His sense of helplessness increased exponentially as Leonard disappeared from his sight. He strained his ears to listen and could hear Leonard walking to the door—to check it?—and then walking back. There was a scuffle. A scrape. Leonard was clearing something off the table? Then Spock heard the whir of the disinfectant field. After a moment Leonard’s footsteps returned, each bootheel clacking loud in the quiet science lab.

He had to gulp again. Why didn’t Leonard touch him? Didn’t he know Spock would do anything for him?

Then he felt Leonard’s hand on his hair, gently rubbing at the back of his head just as Leonard knew he liked. Leonard pointed his fingers and ran the edges of his nails down Spock’s neck to the collar of his shirt, sending shivers down his spine.

Leonard was standing before him again, gazing down with utter fondness. His fingers went to dance over Spock’s lips and Spock yearned towards him, delighting in the chuckle Leonard offered him as a result.

“You want my fingers, darlin’?”

Spock nodded.

Leonard bit his lip, pressing the pink skin white for one brief moment, then, “Tell me.”

“Please,” Spock gulped, desperate. “Will you, sir? Please?”

“Yeah,” Leonard breathed, and slid his two middle fingers home.

Spock sighed in delight as Leonard slipped inside his mouth. His fingers were always so good, so perfect. Leonard tasted clean—the disinfectant field—and his fingers were broad and expert. He stroked the quivering muscle of Spock’s tongue and fluttered over the roof of his mouth. Spock sometimes hated how aroused he got just at the sight of Leonard’s broad, beautiful fingers, but not at times like this. At times like this he reveled in the arousal that began to build in his belly, hot and good.

“I like the way you say it,” Leonard whispered to him. He stepped forward and grabbed a handful of Spock’s hair, tipping his head back so that their eyes were locked and he could hold Spock still as he stroked the inside of his mouth. “Wish you’d listen to me more often.”

Spock hummed, inquisitive but in a distracted way, too pleased by the roughness of Leonard’s hands on him to really parse what he was saying.

Leonard sighed, smiling wistfully. “Lotta problems would be solved if you were this obedient all the time. Here, sweetheart, suck on them.”

Spock greedily closed his lips around Leonard’s knuckles, sucking at the fingers desperately. He hadn’t realized—hadn’t known that Leonard’s mere touch could do this to him. But of course, it wasn’t merely his touch. It was also the way he stood so tall and stern, utterly in control. For a moment Spock let himself go. His eyelashes fluttered and his tongue twitched and he forgot about pretending to be stoic. He sucked Leonard’s fingers like they were a cock and Leonard gasped.

“Good, good darlin’.” He looked away again, at the door. Spock disliked that door. He wanted Leonard’s undivided attention. But when Leonard looked back at him he seemed to only have eyes for Spock. “Open my slacks.”

Spock swallowed his excited exhalation and reached up, flipping open the magnetic seal on Leonard’s slacks. The front of Leonard’s black briefs was already tented. Leonard was hard for him. Aroused just from ordering him around. Or perhaps he was aroused by the sight of Spock on his knees. All the potential causes were intriguing.

“Take it out.” He hissed, sensitive, as Spock hastened to obey. “Easy now, darlin’.” Slowly, he withdrew his fingers, leaving a final kiss with his forefinger on Spock’s lips. “Now, are you going to be good for me?”

Spock blinked up at him, both hands fanned over Leonard’s hips. Already Spock wanted Leonard inside him. It always looked so alien yet so good, that physical marker that Leonard was aroused by him. It made Spock’s own sheathe wet with anticipation and he shifted his legs further apart to relieve the pressure. “Always, sir. I wish only to please you.”

Leonard closed his eyes and his grip on Spock’s hair momentarily tightened. Spock gasped at the force. “Hold those damned distracting hands of yours behind your back.” He waited for Spock to obey and then lined the tip of his cock up with Spock’s open mouth. “You want it?”

“Yes, sir.”

Leonard twitched, his erection shifting over Spock’s chin. “Don’t move.”

“I obey.”

“Fuck.” Leonard drew Spock forward by the hair, sliding into his mouth, thick and salty-sweet, thrusting shallowly over his tongue. “God, you feel good.”

Spock hummed, illogically pleased and not minding one bit.

“Fuck, don’t move, don’t move.” Leonard was gasping now, quiet and breathy. “Don’t you dare move—don’t let me feel any teeth, you promised to be good.” His hips stuttered forward and his cock bumped against the roof of Spock’s mouth, slipped over his tongue, hit the flutter of his throat soft enough to Spock hardly cared. In fact, he wanted it. Desired it. “You like it, don’t you? Getting down on your knees for me?”

Spock had no answer but a moan.

“Fuck, again. Let me hear you.” Leonard groaned, wrecked, as Spock shivered and gasped, swallowing him as best he could. Saliva pooled and made Leonard slide slick and easy into him again and again and again. “You’re so good for me, darlin’. So good.”

Spock’s own arousal was getting difficult to maintain. He could feel wetness between his legs and his erection was straining at his slit. He squeezed his thighs together tightly and arched his back, swallowing Leonard down. He wished he could touch Leonard, but he was good. He kept his hands curled into fists behind his back.

“I’m getting close, Spock. I’m going to come in that sweet mouth of yours and you’re going to swallow it all.” Leonard’s hand tightened on his hair, drawing him forward and back, fucking his mouth with desperate thrusts. “Aren’t you?”

He couldn’t nod but he could gasp, letting his mouth hang open as Leonard jerked over his tongue once, twice, and then pressed at the back of his throat. Leonard came hot and sticky into his mouth and Spock jolted in surprise, although of course he had known it was coming—it was just the feeling of it tickling the roof of his mouth, pouring down his throat in thick stripes. He gulped it all down hastily, wishing to please his beloved.

Leonard was shaking as he held Spock still. Leonard’s mouth was open, too, as he sucked in air. “Fuck,” he gasped, looking down at Spock as though he’d never seen him before.

Spock raised his brow.

Leonard chuckled, sounding near-frantic, and then carefully slipped his limp cock from Spock’s mouth. He left a trail of saliva and come over Spock’s chin and he spent a moment wiping it away with his hands. Spock lamented the fact that their activities were over.

“Did you get hard, darlin’?”

Spock looked down in shame.

“Shh,” Leonard whispered, soothing Spock with gentle touches over the psi points on his cheeks. Leonard’s joy and affection poured into him. “You can tell me.”

“Slightly. My penis is perhaps three centimeters outside of my body.”

“Stand up. Show me.”

Spock looked at him, surprised. Leonard still had that edge to his voice, that aspect of control, but shouldn’t he wish to put a stop to their sex now that he had orgasmed? Realizing he had hesitated too long Spock jumped to his feet. He brought his hands to his slacks and opened the seal, pushing them down along with his underwear just enough to expose his slit.

He shivered as the cold air hit his sensitive flesh. He looked down and could see that his estimate had been off by only a quarter of a centimeter. The tip of his cock was just outside of his body, the angular head slick and green, sensitive just from the act of Leonard taking his mouth.

He looked up and found Leonard watching him heatedly. Slowly, Leonard tucked himself away and refastened his slacks. He pulled down his shirt to straighten it.

“Do you get off on obeying me?”

Spock startled. He couldn't tell from Leonard’s face how he should respond to that, and so he said nothing.

Leonard tipped his chin up, a challenge. “Tell me. That’s an _order_.”

Spock shifted. His slit was still wet and he could smell his own arousal. When he spoke the words tasted of Leonard. “I do.”

“That’s good,” Leonard said, stepping forward to stand so close to Spock that electricity seemed to crackle between them. “You should.”

Spock realized he had lowered his gaze and he raised it again, looking at Leonard from beneath his eyelashes. “...Sir?”

“Like the way you say that,” Leonard told him again. He reached up and brushed his palm over Spock’s ear, drawing a shiver from him. “Will you do whatever I tell you, I wonder?”

Spock hesitated. Nodded.

“Even if I told you to take off all your clothes and go bend over that table, you’d do that? When God and anybody could override the door and come in?”

This time Spock did not hesitate. He merely took a step back to give himself more room and then began to undress. He pulled off his shirt and set it aside and then bent to unzip his boots. He toed them off and rested his hands on his drooping slacks, shimmying out of them. He stepped out and the cold ship air prickled his skin, making his hairs stand on end. Every part of him felt sensitive to Leonard’s hot, steady gaze, the weight of it a near-physical pressure on his skin.

Spock turned. He saw the Leonard had cleared off a space on the table and his heart thudded in his side—Leonard had planned every part of this. He’d known Spock would do this. Obey him. Slowly, Spock bent, resting his forearms on the table and lifting his bottom in the air. He let his legs fall apart so that he was steady and he stared down at the cold metal between his splayed fingers.

“I wish only to please you, sir.”

He jumped as Leonard’s hands came to rest on his lower back, just above the curve of his bottom. In contrast to the air, Leonard felt hot. Blazing. Spock ached for more of that touch. Leonard slowly began to knead his flesh, running his searching fingers over Spock’s bottom and the back of his thighs. One hand crept between his legs from behind, cupping his sheathe and massaging gently, fingers sliding into him. Leonard folded over Spock and kissed his left shoulder.

“You want to come?”

Spock’s erection was already slipping out. There was no stopping it. He let his head hang down, his hair brushing the table, and nodded. “ _Yes_.”

Leonard slowly closed his fist around Spock and just held him, a steady pressure that made every neuron in Spock’s body fire with ecstasy. “Tell me.”

“I—” He wasn’t sure, didn’t know what to say. “I...please, sir? Touch me?”

He felt so naked—and of course he was naked, but irrationally it felt like more than that. Perhaps it was because Leonard was so fully clothed, and so in control of the situation as he began to steadily stroke Spock’s erection, tugging out shivers of pleasure with each smooth slide. Leonard kissed his other shoulder and reached to grab something. Spock couldn’t see what. He didn’t much care about anything in the universe except for that small focal point of Leonard’s hand on him, endlessly magnified.

Then he heard the snap of a bottle opening and he gasped, arching as Leonard poured some of the medical lubricant between his cheeks.

“Yes,” Spock begged, letting his legs fall open still further as Leonard trailed his hand through the slick of lubricant and the wetness of his slit. “ _Please_.”

“Open up for me, darlin’.”

It was undignified, dangerous even, the way he groaned as Leonard first entered him. He shouldn’t let himself feel this way—express himself this way. But he knew it would be okay. Leonard would take care of him. All he had to do was obey.

Leonard’s broad finger twisted inside of him and came to rest against his prostate, a glorious gift from his human side that they had discovered soon after their relationship had grown sexual. Leonard began to stroke him there gently, almost teasing, but at that point Spock was so sensitive that each touch was like fire racing down his spine. Leonard’s two hands conspired to undo any semblance of control he might have.

“Look at you,” Leonard said, his voice rich with praise. “So greedy for my fingers. You just love having them inside of you, don’t you?”

He could only nod, head lolling. He realized his eyes were shut and he focused on the touch, on every part where their bodies made contact. Leonard was still so clothed! His hips were pressed against Spock’s ass with barely any space for his hand, and Spock could feel the tickle of Leonard’s scrub top brushing over his back.

“You look so good like this, Spock, bent over like this. And you looked so good on your knees, sucking me so well. I think you’d look pretty no matter which way I had you. I could lie back and set you on my lap, have you bounce on me ‘til your thighs burned and you’d look so beautiful, so gorgeous, my pretty little Vulcan. Wouldn’t you like that?”

Spock groaned.

Leonard chuckled. “Or maybe you want to be on _your_ back, holding your legs up ‘round your ears while I pin you down, get into you ‘til you’re filled all the way up and can’t take any more. I could kiss you, that way. How about that?”

Desperate, Spock nodded.

“Later,” Leonard promised. “After shift—God damn, I’m never going to be able to look at this table the same way again.” He kissed Spock’s shoulder again, gentle even as he slide another finger into Spock. “When we get back to my quarters. You want me to take you again then?”

Spock made a noise. Even he didn’t know what he was trying to say. He flattened himself against the table and lifted his ass. Hopeful. Yearning.

“Ah-ah,” Leonard scolded, his grip on Spock’s erection tightening. “Tell me. Do you want me to take you again?”

“Yes.”

“Say it.”

“Yes—” He shuddered. “ _Yes_ , please. Sir, please take me again tonight.”

“How do you want it?”

“However...most pleases you.” He heaved and the touch, the _touch_ as Leonard stretched him opening, getting him loose although Spock _knew_ he had no intention of following through right then. Leonard was just toying with him!

“If I order you on your knees?”

“Yes.”

“If I order you to beg, you’ll do it?”

“Yes! I—yes.” He was seeing stars. He needed to come so badly, if Leonard could just give him a little _more_. “I have...already begged.”

Leonard snorted. “You think a little ‘please’ here and there counts as begging? Darlin’, what I’m going to do to you will redefine the word.”

“Please.” Spock shook. His legs quivered. “I will beg.”

“Good.” Leonard spread his fingers, twisting, and then shoved back against Spock’s sensitive prostate and Spock bit down on a shout, suppressing it, because he couldn’t go that far. Not here. Not yet. But soon. “You want to come now?”

“Yes! I need—”

“Shh, shh darlin’.” Leonard kissed the back of his neck. “You know how to ask properly.”

Spock buried his face in his hands. Leonard’s touch on him was too good, too perfect. The hand on his cock and the fingers inside him were everything yet not enough, and so he asked, words muffled into his palms, “Please, sir, may I come for you?”

“Yeah.” Leonard rasped against his ear. “Yeah, yes. Come for me, Spock. Come for me. Let me see you—”

He keened into his hands, hips bucking backwards against Leonard’s fingers, then thrusting forward into Leonard’s broad, clever palm and he was shaking with it, desperate with it. His legs tensed and he was too high to fall, but Leonard was there to catch him, soothing him with gentle kisses to his shoulders, his neck, his ears as Spock came right there in the science lab, naked and vulnerable and lewd.

He was still shaking as Leonard slowly pulled away. Leonard slipped his fingers from Spock’s ass and then removed his hand from Spock’s tender cock.

“Spock?”

He managed to push himself up onto his elbows and turn his face to look at Leonard over his shoulder. Leonard’s eyes were wide and his mouth was twisted in concern, and so Spock arched his eyebrow, sassy.

“A problem, Leonard?”

Leonard rolled his eyes so hard Spock was momentarily concerned for his health. “Shut up,” he muttered, bodily pulling Spock up and turning him around so they could kiss.

Spock melted under the contact, letting his hands fall to Leonard’s waist. Leonard kissed his lips almost-apologetically, and Spock began to consider all the work he would need to put in to make sure Leonard knew he was okay with this. For the moment, though, he merely basked in Leonard’s affection.

After a while Leonard pulled away and rested his forehead on Spock’s shoulder. “As much as I’d like to see you go around for the rest of the day like this, you should probably get dressed.”

“Indeed.” Spock wiggled his hips. “I believe this is a workplace safety issue.”

“Casual Fridays were banned for a reason,” Leonard said wistfully.

Leonard helped him gather his clothes and then he helped him dress, his hands roaming in such a manner that it took Spock several minutes longer to get presentable than it would have otherwise. Not that he minded. Leonard reached up and straightened his hair.

Eventually, no outward signs of their activities remained. Spock could still feel it, though. His own slick was drying on his inner thigh and each time he moved he felt a twinge located where Leonard’s fingers had stretched him well. Spock went and released the lock on the door and then came back to stand beside Leonard.

Leonard tugged at the hem of his shirt, although it was quite straight already. He cleared his throat. “We’ve, uh, still got a lot of this to finish up.”

Spock nodded. He stood very still and held out his hand, one eyebrow raised in challenge.

With a grin, Leonard handed him the next slide. He winked. “Hold that for me, will you?”

Spock warmed in response. “Of course.” He paused just long enough for Leonard to turn back to the lens and begin fiddling with it, and then he added, mischievous, “ _Sir_.”

Leonard’s sharp intake of breath was most gratifying.


End file.
